


I Promise

by bxnsheedunbxr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxnsheedunbxr/pseuds/bxnsheedunbxr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagines for Supernatural. All Mine. Request here or multi-ship-imagxne on tumblr<br/>Pairing: Dean Winchester x Y/N<br/>Request: Hi, Love! How about "You're the one that walked away! Don't put that on me" with Dean being the one that walked out?<br/>Requested By: Anonymous<br/>Author's Note: Is this long enough? I think I did okay, sorry for the angst. I just couldn't help it. Also I'm sorry for the smut part. Don't hate me I'm a 15 year old virgin.<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or any of it's characters.<br/>Y/N = Your Name</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

You stormed into the bunker, you were livid. How could Dean do that? You were finally moving on. After months of heartbreak, you were finally happy, and then he ruins it!

"Y/N! Wait!" You hear him yell, you throw your back on the table and angrily spin around to face him. Dean storms up to you, and the slightly confused expression on his face only fuels your rage even more.

"What the hell, Dean?! Why would you do that?!" You couldn't believe him! You were talking to a really nice guy-a hunter too- about your recent hunts, you were really starting to like him, then of course, Dean comes up demanding that you need to go back to the bunker with him. Though you both know why he really wanted you to leave.

The entire car ride you were enraged with Dean. You were sick of him thinking that he could control you.

"Me? You were flirting with him Y/N!" This just pissed you off even further.

"So what if I was? Newsflash Dean, we're not together anymore. Alright?!" You walk closer to him. "If I want to flirt with some random guy at a bar. I will! It's not your problem. I'm not your problem!"

Dean opened his mouth to yell back but you weren't done. "This isn't my fault Dean! You're the one that walked away! Don't put that on me," Your eyes were starting to tear up because you and Dean hadn't talked about this since it happened. "I tried, alright! I wanted to make us work, you're the one that gave up on us!"

"I didn't want to, okay?!" Dean was screaming back at me. His eyes were also tearing up. I know he cares about me, maybe even loves me. But he didn't put in the effort. "I love you! But it's my-"

"No! Don't you dare say it's your job Dean Winchester! You knew I was a hunter, you knew I'd always stand by you! But you didn't want that, because you knew that if I came along then you'd be settling-you wouldn't be the womanizing Dean Winchester anymore! That's what you didn't want, you'd rather take home a different girl every night than genuinely commit to someone! It's just who you are Dean!" You opened your mouth to say even more, but none would come out. The only thing that came out of your mouth was a choked cry. You continued with tears running down your face, "And I was sick of being heart-broken every time I heard you in your room with a different girl each night. Every day you said you loved me but you never did! And I wanted to be loved! I deserved to be loved, you just couldn't do that for me, could you?!"

"I wanted to, Y/N. I just couldn't, I'm not good with being that sort of guy." Dean seemed to be searching for a way to justify his behaviour, but honestly I didn't want to hear what he could come up with.

You could remember that day so clearly, even six months later.

You were just coming back from a hunt. Even though it wasn't a dangerous hunt, you were surprised Sam and Dean let you go alone, you were even more surprised that Dean let you borrow his car. Although he did give you a whole speech about if you crash, wreck or harm his car in anyway, he'd kill you.

You walked through the doors to the bunker, and saw Sam, Charlie and Cas all sat at the table talking. You smiled when Charlie and Cas both ran up to you at sonic speed to hug you. After you'd hugged both of them you walked over to Sam. "I'm glad you're okay Y/N."

You smiled as you hugged him back, "Me too, Moose," You pulled away from Sam's hug and looked around the room. "Where's Dean?"

Sam stepped back and sat back down at his laptop, "In his room, he's been in there for a few hours, we figured it's because he misses you so much," Sam smiled. You both knew you were kidding yourselves. You both knew what Dean was doing in his room. Sam looked at you with a sympathetic expression. You both knew it was time. You had to break up with Dean.

You went to Dean's bedroom. Before you opened the door, you could already hear him and his latest conquest whispering in hushed tones. You sighed. 'Let's just get this over with' You thought. You knocked on the door, "Dean, you in there," You heard the whispers silence. You stomach knotted, this was it, you were going to break up with Dean. After months of heart-ache you were finally going to be free. A few minutes later, Dean opened the door, in nothing but his boxers.

You smiled up at him. "Can we talk?" By the look on Dean's face you could tell he knew what was coming. The only thing you were wondering was; did he have any clue that you knew about what he got up to when you weren't around.

"Y/N, what ever you think I did. I can promise you, I didn't." You smiled at him. It was killing you that he could lie like this.

You both sat down on his bed-your bed. "I know what you've been doing Dean. All the times you've come back from the bar early. When I've been on hunts, just like today." You saw him open his mouth to retort, but you definitely weren't finished. "Don't say anything, Dean. I know that every time we're not together you're with another girl, lots of them even. I just can't do it anymore. Knowing that I'm not enough for you-it's killing me. So I'm done, we're done."

"Y/N." Dean pleaded as you stood up and turned to face him. You cupped his cheeks in your hands, and lightly pressed your lips to his forehead.

You smiled at him. "Y'know, maybe one day Dean, just not today"

And with that you walked out of his room. Said you're goodbyes to Cas, Charlie and Sam. Although Cas didn't understand most things, he seemed to get why you had to do this. Charlie hugged tight, "I love you, Y/N, stay safe, okay?" she said with tears in her eyes.

Sam was the last the say goodbye to. He was also the hardest one to leave. He had become sort of like a brother to you, he didn't want you to leave. But he also understood how much you were hurting and that you needed some time off to heal.

Since your blowup a few minutes ago. You had silenced, and so had Dean.

"You know... I never wanted to hurt you." Dean finally piped up.

You lifted your head to meet his sparkling, green eyes. "I know."

You heard Dean's chair scrape along the floor of the bunker, and you thought he might have left to go to his room. But then you saw his shadow in front of you, and lifted your head to meet his eyes once again.

You stood so that you were almost the same height.

Dean looked into your eyes. Green met Y/E/C. "Can we try again?"

You pulled away from him. "Dean-"

"Y/N, please, I'll be better this time. I won't do it. It'll only be you."

You were doubtful. "I don't know Dean."

"Please, Y/N, give me another shot." He begged. You just couldn't say no to him.

"Okay"

He looked shocked that he you were actually willing to give him another shot. "Okay?"

You bit your lip and smiled up at him. "Okay."

You weren't sure how it happened. One minute you were agreeing to start again with Dean and the next, his lips were on your and you were slipping your heels off, and making your way to your bedroom.

"Dean," You moaned against his lips, as he pushed you against the door of your room, locking it as he did. You jumped up and wrapped your legs around his waist.

He took you both over to the bed and threw you down on it. You had stripped off your jewelry, and your dress. But when you reached for your shoes, Dean gripped your ankle. "Keep them on." His tone made it clear that it wasn't a question. Dean leaned down, his mouth falling on yours as his hands trailed up your thighs to hover over your center, just barely touching you, before moving down to cup you, the heel of his palm grinding into you painstakingly slow.

You groaned against his mouth, his tongue tracing your inside your mouth as your hips lifted, as you tried to get more pressure to your center.

Dean slowly pulled his mouth and hand away from you and you nearly cried out from the loss. "You gotta be patient honey. I haven't had you for a long time. I plan on making this count."

You licked and bit at your lips. Pulling your bottom lip between your teeth, you watched as Dean sat upon his knees and slid his shirt off. He leaned back down and slid his hand up your torso.

A gasp of surprise left you when Dean tweaked one of your nipples, his eyes darkening at the noise that left your mouth.

Dean grazed the palm of his hand across your chest to fondle with your other breast, squeezing and pinching at the your breast.

"You okay, baby?" You nodded, unable to speak die to the pleasure you were currently receiving from Dean.

He pushed two fingers into you and you gasped. "God, I missed this. I missed you." You bucked your hips to his rolled your hips and squirmed, chasing after your orgasm.

He hooked his fingers inside you, they brushed your g-spot. You couldn't breathe, if was already too much. "Come for me, Y/N." And you did. Hard. You rested your head on a pillow, trying to stabilize your breathing once again. "Oh, God," You breathed.

He looked down at your, lust clouding his green eyes.

"Please," You moaned. And with that, he thrusts into you, groaning when he was fully inside you.

"Fuck, Y/N," He gripped your waist, and your legs wrapped tighter around him. You flipped over, so you were on top. He tangled one hand in your hair and gripped your waist hard with the other one. You were both moaning and groaning each other's names. He wrapped a fist around your hair, and you felt your second orgasm start to build. When he felt you start to tighten around him, he thrust into you even harder. He pulled your hair, and you came with a moan of his name.

He didn't pull out of you, he let go of your hair and placed his fingers on your swollen clit. Dean started rubbing softly on your clit. You squirmed, and moaned and tried to pull away but he still held an arm around your waist, holding you still. You buried your face into his neck, moaning and gasping against his skin. "Oh, God, Fuck, Dean!" You moaned and that only made him increase his speed; rubbing and thrusting. You clenched around him, and moaned his name once again.

He groaned as he started approaching his orgasm. You recovered from your orgasm quicker than the last one, and you had to because Dean flipped you over and pounded into you.

You gripped his shoulders with your hands and your nails scratched his back as you ran your hands down. "Come for me, Y/N. Come on, baby." He said and with fast uneven thrusts. He twitched inside you and you both came with a moan of the other's name. He pulled out of you and waited for you to come back from your orgasm. Then he kissed your lips with passion.

You both laid there, completely spent, as he brought the blanket over both of you. You snuggled into his side. "I love you, Y/N," Dean whispered.

"I love you too, Dean," You whispered back.

"I promise I won't screw this up again, I can't lose you again," Dean said looking into your eyes.

You smiled at the sincerity in his eyes. "You won't," You replied.

You closed your eyes and softly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
